The Adventures of Vocaloids
by ChessirePawn
Summary: Meiko, Kaito and company and their many adventures in life :D  Contains: KaitoXMeiko, GackupoXLuka, NeruXLen and possibly MikuXMaster  I suck at summaries... sorry xP;;
1. Introduction ouo

|**Okies~! This is my first REAL story that I'm posting on the internet~ I do have a story going on if u would like ta check it out, on ^^ that is, if u have an account xD;; and if u do, my user name is; hchoyt. I guess my other story is kind of more like a script for a movie er sumthin but still, in the end its kind of a story~ and its kind of lame too lol I intend on making these ones a lot better than my script format… thingy… majig… lol;;;;; well anyway, for starters I am a BIG (and when I say big in all caps like that; it's an understatement lol) fan of KaitoXMeiko! 3 I like miku though. But I absolutely HATE KaitoXMiku ^^;; I also like GackupoXLuka, RinXLen (in a brotherly/sisterly way ^^;;), MikuXMaster, annnddd LenXNeru (though I've never actually tried to write anything about that pairing lol). I guess I might only be writing about vocaloid lol xDD;;; but I might a couple other thingies in there to mix it up a little bit. I guess we'll wait an see xD;; well alright that's enough of my rambling =3= enjoy the story! :D|**


	2. A new start

MEIKO POV:

The only reason I'm bitter (right now at least) is cause "someone" took all my sake! And that someone better get his lazy butt outa that million dollar swivel chair, and buy me some more before I die!

Ok… maybe that's not the best way to start off this story… lets try this again.

It was a cold… rainy day… no…. that sucks even more… hmmmm

Oh! Here we go!

…..

* * *

><p>I was, well, I'm not gonna lie to ya, lonely. But don't get all sympathetic~ I was fine! Perfectly fine! I just wished I could play multiplayer on a video game some time after I get bored with it. I wish I had someone to play a board game with. And well…. Look, I'm a girl ok? I can't help myself! It's just I… well… I always see people walking by holding hands and smiling or I watch some kinda romance movie that gets stuck in my head for so dang long, it hurts~ I wish… I wish I could fall in love with someone… But that's stupid right? I mean haha.. I'm a robot… and who in the heck would fall in love with robot?<p>

Well I don't look like one. I'm not all metallic and stuff, I look completely human, but I never grow old. And that fact alone made me unable to fall for any Joe-blow out there. But I couldn't help but feel lonely watching families outside together or friends hanging out or couples blushing while hugging. The only person I actually knew (besides the characters on TV's shows, anime's, and movies I watch) was master or; as I like to call him, Idiot. But he's never around. The only time I see him is when he wants me to sing something or make a music video or celebrate my birthday, and I haven't had that many birthday's so far, and its not like I'm going to get any older than I am. 20. That's the age I'll always be~ Forever and ever. But anyway, Master isn't even thatgood of a friend. He always seems to have business on his mind. But his son, Keita, always has games on his mind. Whenever Master brings him along to see me, Keita runs right over to the TV to play Wii. But then again, what should expect from a 13 year old with adolescence radiating off of him.

Yet despite the small visits from Master and his video-game-obsesser son, I had no one. That is, until the day I got a random unexpected visit from him, and this time he didn't bring his son. He brought another vocaloid.

* * *

><p>It was a day just like any other; I was sitting on the window seat watching the people walking by in the park that my 3-bedroom apartment looked over. There were super buff guys working out, ladies running and chatting (probably about what Cindy was wearing yesterday or something. Pffff), and children playing in the grass or on the jungle gym. I felt like I wanted to go out there and run through the fields like a mad man. But uh… that would be embarrassing and against the rules that master had told me to follow. I was completely lost in thought when I heard the door open.<p>

"Meiiii-chaaannn! I've got a suurprriisseee for youuu!~" Master's stupid voice rang through the halls of my home. I let out an annoyed sigh and reluctantly got up from the window seat and headed towards the entrance. "Oh boy! Is it a pony?" I chirped sarcastically. Oh, me and my humor that never makes anyone laugh but me. I shuffled past the kitchen and saw him standing by the closed door. He had the most suspicious smirk painted across his face. I placed my hands on my hips and raised a brow. "So is it a pony?" I asked persistently.

"No of course not silly!" He mocked, laughing hoarsely. He patted the doorknob smiling a little more friendly. "It's something way better than a pony~ I brought you a new friend." What?... No way… Was my dream really coming true?

"A friend?... what do you mean?" I replied, eyes widening. I couldn't think straight. The one thing that I'd wanted for so long was possibly in my grasp. That is, if my idiot master wasn't pulling my leg. I stood there waiting as he opened the door a little. I caught a little glimpse of blue but that was about all I could see right now.

"Well, actually I don't know if you two will become friends or not.. you're quite different. Hahaha… well I guess a better way to define what I brought you, is a vocaloid. The newest one, and I made him specifically for you. He's your counterpart Mei-chan." He said smiling and opening the door all the way to reveal something tall and blue. It was a guy. "This is Kaito~" He said gesturing to him. "and he'll be living with you from now on!" Kaito had bright ocean blue hair and he was wearing a white coat with yellow arrows and blue and yellow striped cuffs, brown pants and to top it all off , he had a light blue scarf tied around his neck.

I looked up at kaito narrowly. I already felt a little suspicious of this new arrival. All kaito could do was scratch the back of his head nervously and look at the floor. He seemed pretty nervous. That could mean a lot of things…. Master looked from me to kaito and from kaito to me. Then he pushed kaito into the apartment and grabbed the door and stepped out into the hall. "W-well….. have fun you two!" He said before shuting the door behind him, leaving kaito standing there staring at it; probably pondering what to say next.

"U-uh…. Nice to meet you?" He stuttered, turning to look at me; face all red. I squinted at him for a moment but then returned the greeting. "You too….. Kaito…" He put his hands behind his back and blushed a little, "I-I'm Meiko." I said breaking the silence. "Do you uh… wanna pick a room to sleep in?" He looked at me confused for second but then he nodded and said, smiling "sure~" I nodded back and walked through the kitchen towards the hall that had the three bedrooms in it. I gestured to the two available rooms and said "These are the two open ones" I then pointed to the one red door, "and that's my room." He looked and me and nodded. He then opened the closest door and smiled. He stepped inside and gave a little laugh. "I think I like this one. It suits me perfectly~ haha.." I peeked inside to see that it was the blue decorated room. Ha… he was right. It _was_ perfect for him.

* * *

><p>|TA DA~! ( * O * ) I can't believe I finally finished the first chapter! I know its not very long… but it took me a lot of thinking to figure out how to start this story off ^^;; I guess I still need some more practice lol Sorry if its kinda choppy and mixed up o u o|| I promise the next chapter will be better o;;|<p>

~ChessirePawn ❤


	3. Monkey See, Monkey Do

MEIKO POV:

I admit it was a little hard to get started with kaito, but once we watched wheel of fortune together… well lets just say that was our first "bonding time"~ haha…

* * *

><p>"COME ON! 400! 400!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs banging my fists on the edge of my lap. Kaito and I had decided to watch a little TV since there was absolutely nothing else to do in this boring apartment. And apparently he had as much of thing for wheel of fortune as I did.<p>

"DON'T BLOW IT JOHN! YOU FAILED THE LAST THREE ROUNDS; DON'T LET ME DOWN THIS TIME!" He was actually standing, his fists out in front of him. We waited as the colorful infamous wheel spun slower and slower. I was practically shaking, I was so anxious. Then all of the sudden it stopped. The crowd and Kaito started going nuts. It took me few seconds to realize that it had landed on 400 and John had won the game. I sat there in shock, trying to organize my thoughts, when I was pulled to my feet and hugged tightly, …..

by Kaito….

I was so out of it that I didn't think about how awkward it was to be hugged by someone and actually hugged him back and started "woo-hooing" along with him. I guess my mind kinda went into autopilot. I lept out of his embrace and jumped up and down like a little kid, on the sofa. And well, monkey see, monkey do, Kaito hopped up on it and jumped as well. The thought of the couch getting damaged didn't even come to mind. And then… all of the sudden. I fell.

It hurt quite a bit and the pain in the back of my neck lasted for about a week or so. But despite that….. Kaito came right to my side and helped me up and we went right back to jumping and celebrating, long after the next show had ended.

It lasted hours…..

* * *

><p>"Hey Meiko?"<p>

"hm?"

"Do you think we might've partied… a little too much..?"

"….naahhhhh!"

We were sitting on the floor in the kitchen surrounded by empty soda cans and pixie-stick rappers. Despite my current state, I was actually able to think straight now. I looked over at kaito. His hair was a mess, his coat all miss-rambled, and his scarf was hanging from the ceiling pot rack. He turned, and smiled at me. And this time it wasn't a nervous/shy smile, it was a goofy and friendly.

"Y-ya know, I heard master calling you Mei-chan… can I call u that too?" He asked. I thought about it for second. Well…. I guess he can..

"Yeah, Yeah, sure~ Although… I'll have to come up with a good nickname for you then~" I said. He tilted his head. Thinking. Then his face lit up. Looks like he has an idea…

"Kai-kun?" But obviously he knew as well as I did that that, well, did _not_ work. We both began laughing a bit.

"Ha… You're alright, kaito~ You're aallllright." I said, opening another soda. Hey, at least it isn't beer.

"mm… So, - 'Mei-chan', I guess this means we're friends?" He said, looking at me hopefully. I stared at my soda for a moment, pondering his question. Then looked up and said,

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

><p>About a week had passed since the little "wheel of fortune" (as we all like to call it) incident. Kaito and I were on much more than speaking terms now. He would help me make dinner, and I would untangle his scarf. And whenever there was a song to sing, for some reason, he always came to me for help. Not that I, an armature singer, could be of much help. Although our voices weren't the best in the world, our CD's and songs sold like food during a famine. Not that that was a bad thing, but it just didn't really make that much sense to me, in the long run.<p>

But that didn't matter now. I had a friend. Someone I could talk to and have fun with. Master was right. We were quite different. But maybe it was our differences that it made easy for us to become friends. I'm not entirely sure about any of that, but then again, there it is.

One night, we decided to go out. We actually went to a cozy little bar, that had little to no people in it. There was a dartboard hanging from the wall and tables and chairs scattered throughout the building. We ordered a couple of lemonades, as the bar tender looked at us funny. I gave him the stink-eye and he went to getting our drinks.

"Hey Mei-chan?" Kaito piped up. I was playing darts while he sat there sipping his lemonade.

"Hm?" I replied, chucking another dart at the board with great precision.

"Has anyone ever asked you out?" oh god… there's a question I would rather not answer. I let out an annoyed sigh and chucked another dart at board.

"Well considering you and master are the only two _real_ people I know, no I haven't." I said, a little bitterly. Another dart cucked at the board.

"Good point. I guess that answers why I haven't either." He chuckled a bit and took another sip of his lemonade. I was actually a little happy with his response. It made me feel a little bit less alone. "So in the long run, I guess you're the only person I could ask out, hm?"

I froze. W-what did he just say?

"Huh?" I retorted, staring at him.

He suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. "W-well… I mean… T-that is…" He fiddled with his straw and looked up at me, his cheeks ever so slightly blushed. "I was thinking…. T-that… um…. Lately I've been… sigh…" I stared at him. What was going through his head…?

"Mei-chan, I'm not sure what it means but whenever I'm around you, my chest, like, … throbs and constricts. I thought I was feeling sick or something but…I looked it up and… well… I think I… I think I love you." He said. I couldn't move.

Scenes from romance dramas appeared in my head my head like popcorn. I was so confused and surprised. I had no idea what to say. My face began to heat up and my chest began to get similar feeling to what he just described. I was the kinda person, that in times like this, I freak out and hit someone. Which is pretty much what I did.

"You know what? I think I just came up with a nickname for you." I said confidently. But… Kaito was a smart guy… I know he knew I was still embarrassed.

"H-huh?" He retorted as bopped him on the top of his head with my fist.

"Bakaito~ It suits you like a glove!" I said giving a hardy laugh. He just looked at me, confused. He looked like he wanted to bop me back and say, 'Did you not hear what I just said? I think I love you, woman!' but instead he said,

"H-hey! T-that's not nice Mei-chan!"

And so began our infamous Love/hate relationship~

|YAAYYY ^O^ I wanted to in vision how kaito and Mei-chan's relationship came about sooo I guess this is my way of guessing things xD Hope u liked it ^^ Review, review review~3|

**-ChessirePawn3**


	4. A Zip into the Future

MEIKO POV:

Years have passed…. That little evening at the bar, seems like a life time ago now… And it all went by so quickly too… It was like one minuet, I was sitting with Kaito watching Wheel of Fortune in our empty apartment and the next I'm cooking dinner with Luka and Miku for nine people.

Since Kaito came into my life, there have been seven other Vocaloids added onto the two of us. Miku, Rin, Len, Gackupo, Luka, Gumi, and Teto.

I'm not even going to explain how much of a mad house that cramped apartment is now.

* * *

><p>"Gooood Morrrninggg!~" Rin yelled coming out of one of the bedrooms. For whatever reason, she always gets up last. And normally I could give a crap, but today… We were moving. And everyone had got up early, getting everything into the moving truck and packing all their stuff, not wanting to forget a thing, while Rin had been fast asleep on the floor in the empty bedroom. More than half of our un-normally large family was already out waiting in our van that master had given us. Kaito, Luka, Gackupo and I were making final run-throughs of the house to make sure there was not a thing we were leaving behind. Not that Rin really cared about any of that.<p>

"Rin!" I shouted from in the kitchen, "Of all days to sleep in, you pick TODAY?" Rin entered the kitchen looking around bewilderedly. 'Air head…' I thought, staring at her with my hands on my hips.

"Where's all the furniture?" She looked at me with an expression that, well… You know in manga's when there's something the character is shocked about and they make that face that's kid of a mix between anger and surprise? That's exactly what her face looked like.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Have you completely forgotten that we're moving today?" She looked at bit confused for a moment but then realization filled her face and she looked around franticly.

"IS ALL MY STUFF PACKED?" She shouted running back into the bedroom she slept in. I followed her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Len grabbed everything he knew you would forget, so yeah. Now go get in the van! The rest of us are just making sure we're not forgetting little things-.." But before I could finish, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. I stood there, staring off in the direction she ran, shaking my head. Gackupo and Luka came up next to me, looking a bit distressed.

"Kaito said he needs to talk to you." Luka said, giving me the, Kaito's-getting-all-emotional-and-he-wants-to-talk-to-you-about-stuff look. I sighed.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"In the study." Gackupo said pointing towards the office room we called the study. "We'll go down to the van and get everything ready~"

I walked into the room seeing Kaito immediately. He was standing over by the window. He turned and looked at me, his face was all red and he looked like he'd been going through a deep, awkward thought. About what I wonder…

"Kaito, now is not the time for one of those heart-felt confessions of yours. We're about to move! So come on lets-." But he cut me off, looking out the window again.

"Mei-chan…. I just… The first time I confessed to you, you didn't give me a direct answer. All you did was hit me on the head and give me a nickname." He turned to face me, looking very serious. "I really just wanna know how you feel about me. Please tell me. Before we leave this apartment." I stared at him. I knew it would come to this someday. And that day was _not _going to be today.

"Fine Kaito, you wanna hear the truth?" He nodded, smiling. "I don't like you. At least, not the way you like me. So stop trying, and lets go!" He suddenly looked very forlorn, like he'd just been told that his mother died or something. "Kaito…?" I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I wish you'd stop lying, to me… and yourself…" He said looking at the ground. I frowned. I wish I could too Kaito, but that would just sever all ties I have with my current image. I had quite a problem with my image. Long story short, I'm a lot less inappropriate than many people see me. And plus he was right. I did love him… as much as he loved me…

"Kaito… look I just wanna be friends, ok? Why can't you just deal with that?" I lied. A sudden car honk was heard from out front and a couple of yells. I turned to look at the door and then back at Kaito. His face was determined. There was no way I was gonna convince him out of this so easily. I sighed. I was about to actually give up and confess, when I got an idea. I hid a little smirk under my bangs, with my head facing the ground and looked up.

"Alright, alright. I'll be truthful, but only for a moment. You better be thankful I'm even doing _this _much for you." I said, grabbing his scarf, in attempt to get his face closer to mine, since he was so freaking tall.

"E-eh?" He muttered, eyes wide. I smirked a little before pressing my lips against his for a split second. I let go of his scarf and put my hands on hips.

"Happy?" I said, blushing a bit. Inside myself, I was freaking out, despite the hard, passive expression that painted my face. Kaito could do nothing more than stare at me, completely shocked at what I had just done. A few more honks could be heard from outside. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist, trying to ignore the extremely fast beating of my heart.

I walked over to the entrance and out the door, dragging Kaito along with me. I waved at Luka and Gumi, who were in the moving truck, to follow me. I hopped in the driver's seat of the van and Kaito hopped in the passenger seat next to me. I heard sighs of relief and yays and woo-hoo's. I put the car in drive and began to head towards our new home.

* * *

><p>"UGGHHHHH! ARE WE THERE YET?" Len yelled from the back seat. We'd been driving for several hours and according to the GPS we were <em>still<em> hours away from our new house. In fact if we kept driving non-stop we'd run out of gas, about, 30 miles away from it. So we called master and told him about our dilemma and he informed us of a rest area not far from where we are now. About, maybe… 45 minuets away. The rest area also has a gas station, so our plan was to sleep there till morning, fill up the van and the truck, and get on the road towards our new home.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone but me, Kaito, and Len were asleep. Len said that he had to go pee, and insisted on staying awake till we get to the rest area, where he can use a toilet. "Len just hold it, ok!" I yelled back at him, annoyed. Kaito and I had actually been chatting about random things for most of the ride but now, even we were both getting a little bit sleepy. I guess the little sudden burst of emotions had been forgotten…. for now. He looked over at me, and made a distressed face. I gave him a Just-hang-in-there-ok?-look. He turned back and faced out the window. I suddenly noticed the absence of complaints from a little blonde boy, and turned to look at the back seat. There he was, fast asleep. I smirked at my ability to foresee those kinds of things. I guess I really was the mother figure in this strange family.

"Hey, Kaito~ Little Mr. complainer is finally crashed." I said facing the road. Hearing no response I turned and looked at him for a moment. Asleep… I smiled and shook my head, turning back to the road. It was often thought that Kaito was the father character in this family. And to be honest, I agree. Kaito and I were always the ones who pay the bills, drive the van, take care of someone when they're sick, ect. We both act as the leaders for a couple reasons. One, I was the first woman vocaloid and Kaito was the first man vocaloid. Having that one quality, makes us the eldest (we're both 20, so that _also_ makes us the eldest). Plus, Kaito and I were just really good at working things out; working _together_. The only time we really fought was when he would make some lovey dovey statement and I would get all embarrassed, and kick his butt. But other than that, we were like the best of friends. Even though we had a lot less in common than our color schemes. Maybe it's the fact that we were so different that made it so easy for us. I feel like I've mentioned this already…. Yeah I think I have. Haha… Well, anyway~

After 45 minuets of being completely alone with nothing but the radio show about Bigfoot to shout at, we finally arrived at the rest area.

I looked back at everyone. Still fast asleep. But there was no way I was gonna let Len pee his pants in the van. Eww…. I unbuckled and reached back and shook his shoulder. He mumbled gibberish and rolled over, leaning on Teto, making her roll over onto Miku. I dropped my head exasperatedly and got out and opened the door of the set of seats Len was in. I unbuckled him and lifted him out, carrying him like a little boy (even though he's 14 [Although, that _is_ the youngest age in the family]) over to the bathrooms. Once I was all the way over there, I found myself in a bit of a problem. Len was a boy. I couldn't just waltz into the men's bathroom, La-di-da. I set him down over by the drinking fountain and splashed some cold water on his face, in attempt to wake him up. Luckily, I was successful. His eyes opened wide and he looked at me with a mix of expressions; drowsy, ticked off, and still trying to figure out where he is.

"Eh… Meiko?" He said, squinting around. "What's up…?" I pointed at the men's room saying,

"You said you had to go pee. Go ahead, I'll for you out here~ kay?" He stared at the bathroom for a few seconds and then nodded and walked in.

I stood there looking around, watching my surroundings. And as I was "scanning the area" I noticed a light turn on, in the front seat of the van. Kaito was awake. He peeked out the window and saw me standing there. He waved at me and mouthed, "What're you doing?" I pointed my thumb at the bathroom and mouthed "Waiting for Len." He nodded, opened the door, and jogged over to me.

"I'm kind of excited to see our new home, aren't you?" He said, standing next to me, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. I smiled, gazing out at the dark parking lot.

"Of course~ Master said it had three floors, 18 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, two kitchens, 13 sitting rooms, a movie theater room, a hot spring spa, a swimming pool, and a topiary garden. It might even be more awesome than the president of the USA's house!" I said, laughing. He smiled and chuckled along with me. I gazed around again, feeling at peace.

I then noticed that Len was taking a long while. I looked back at the bathroom, and felt a cold, sharp wind blow right through me. I shivered pulling my hands up to my shoulders. It had been hot in the car all day so most of the girls were wearing tank tops and boys had their T-shirts either on or tied around their heads. I had no idea it would get cold like this at night, so I was pretty un-prepared. Kaito noticed my apparent drop in temperature and undid a little of his scarf. Oh the irony of this moment… The only article of clothing that Kaito barely ever took off, was constantly being rapped around my neck. Despite my impulse to push him away, I let him come up close to me and rap about half of it around my neck. I don't know how that thing works, but for some reason it always warms me right up. And it doesn't make me over heat. Plus it smelled like sunshine and ice cream. Like Kaito… It probably sounds kind of perverted but…. Just the scent of the scarf calms me down. Weird right?

He stood a little closer to me putting his arm around my shoulders. I glanced over at him smiling. Little things like this, when we were alone; I was ok with. It was nice. Him and I had been best friends for, well, a good three fourth's of my life. And we're closer than ever. Even though, I do feel like he means more to me than just a friend. I care about him more than a "just friend" should. As we stood there I tried to ignore the heating of my cheeks and leaned my head on his shoulder.

If everyone else saw us now… well, lets just say there would be _a lot_ of mocking and teasing. So when Len came out of the men's room, now pretty awake Kaito and I kind of flinched. He stared at us for a moment. Then smiled and said,

"Even though I'm a guy, I have to admit; you two are pretty adorable together~" He said crossing his arms and smirking. I gave a little sigh of relief. If it was Rin, then she would've ran over to the van and woke everyone up saying, "Look! Look! It's a Kaimei moment!" I made an annoyed face and glared at Len and said,

"Tell anyone, and its no banana's for a week." He looked a bit scared for a moment then nodded and started heading back over to the van. I leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh. Kaito looked over at me and smiled. He leaned his face closer to mine; being all cuddly. I tried ignore my throbbing heart and just stayed where I was.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I really do love you Mei-chan~ And I want you to not just say that back to me in your head, I want you to _really_ say it back to me. Just once. Please. Because I know, everyone knows, that's how you feel." I made a face that said "uhhhh… haha…". I looked away from him and thought about it for a moment. Then looked at him and said very, _very_ quietly,

"I love you too, .. Kaito…" He was actually a bit baffled at this. His eyes widened as he searched for words to say. The only reason I was all of the sudden being like this, is because I reaching the end of my rope, so to speak. I had been rejecting Kaito for years now, and to be honest, I was getting pretty sick of it.

B-but! No… I'm the amazing Meiko! I can stand all this rejecting, even if it's just a little while longer!

Oh me and my determination…

"L-lets head back to the van. Ok?" I said, unraveling his scarf from my neck.

"Y-yeah.. ok." He mumbled, his cheeks flushed. We started walking over to the van, quiet and awkward like after I kissed him. But he suddenly came to walk up next to me. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he said, "You know.. I'm happy. You look like you got something off you chest, so that means you weren't lying~ " I raised my brow looking at him suspiciously. But then rolled my eyes and walked around to the other side of the van and got in. Once we both in I turned off the light and rolled over, tying to go to sleep.

"Night Kaito." I said quietly.

"Night Mei-chan~" Then I fell asleep, from being tiered of driving all day.

|LOL Lame ending xD;;;; but whatever lol This is my longest chapter yet :D;; I'm really excited to write the next part and I hope you, readers, are excited to read it :D Review plz~ x3|

**-ChessirePawn-**


	5. Giving In

|Hiii~ :D lol chessirepawn here~ I'm not gonna put MEIKO POV on the top of each chapter anymore ^^;; kinda pointless lol But if the point of view is changed, _then _I'll put it up~ like, if it changes to Kaito, I'll put; KAITO POV. Got it? Good~ lol alrighty~ me gonna shaddup now~ Oh and I forgot an important disclaimer xD;;

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO VOCALOID.

There. Lol xD;;|

"Meiko-neeee! I'm hungrryyyy!" Miku had been whining like that since two o'clock this morning. But since I couldn't go back to sleep, it wasn't really a big deal. But I couldn't say the same thing for Kaito. He'd been complaining in the same kind of voice back at Miku; telling her to shut up and sleep. Well, I think it's about time we get on the road.

* * *

><p>We were currently about 2 hours from our new home. Most of the driving last night, had been through plains, and farming fields. But now we were moving along through forests. A <em>much <em>prettier setting if you ask me. By about 9:30 AM, everyone was wide-awake, and preoccupied with conversations and apparent, extreme hunger. Rin and Len kept patting my shoulder and complaining about how "sucked dry" their stomachs were. Like I said, we were still about 2 hours from the house, so we had to stop to eat _somewhere_. So I pulled over on the side of the road and turned to the GPS.

"Hm? What're you doing Mei-chan?" Kaito turned and looked at me, leaning over the GPS. I dialed in the search box, "Breakfast" and got several results. "Ohh… good idea…." He said, smiling at me sweetly.

"Looks like the closest one, is about a mile away." I said turning back to the wheel. I put the car in drive and floored it. I was going, well, about 20 notches over the speed limit. (The speed limit was 60-mph. haha…)

"Waahh! Meiko-nee! Why're you driving so freaking fast?" Len yelled from the back seat. Everyone else whined and agreed with him. I suddenly felt anger and frustration building up inside me. I'd been driving this _entire _time and had gotten absolutely nothing in return! And now, I was speeding to go and get these losers some breakfast, and all they could do was whine about it? I don't think so!

"Mei-chan! S-slow down! Y-you don't need to go _that _fast!" Kaito was griping on to anything that was in his reach, which meant potentially, that if he needed or wanted to, he could grab me and make me wreck the car. I slowed down a bit, coming to a stop, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then turned to face the mob of frightened and confused faces. They _knew_ how angry I could get. But…. I thought came to me. They're a bunch of immature kids (ok so maybe Luka's 19 and Gackupo's 20, they act half their age sometimes..) that have been cooped up in a van for the past day or so. I could kind of understand their moodiness. They were tiered and needed to stretch their legs and get at least 3 feet away from each other.

I dropped my head and sighed for a moment or two. Then lifted it to look at them. The once frightened faces were suddenly worried. I felt a hand on my back. Kaito. He rubbed it affectionately, smiling at me while doing so, then turned to everyone and said, "You guys, Mei-chan's been driving all this time. You've got to understand that she's _really _tiered. And the reason she was speeding a minuet ago, is because we're going to go get breakfast at a café, and there was so much whining that she thought that the sooner we get there, the less whining there 'ell be. So… cut her a break alright?" I stared at him. He'd never really stuck up for me like _that _before. I was appalled.

"You're right Kaito…" I looked to see who had said that. It was Rin. Whoa… didn't see that coming… What's with all the surprises here? "We're sorry Meiko-nee~ and thank you for thinking of us. We won't whine anymore, right guys?" She turned to everyone giving them a questioning look. They all nodded and agreed.

I smirked and put my hands on the wheel again. "Well, I'm kind of hungry too~ So don't flatter yourself. I was thinking of _all _of us." I said, stubbornly.

"Gee Mei-chan~" Kaito cooed putting his hands behind his head. "Way to ruin my heartfelt comment there~ But then again, what else would expect from a silly girl like yourself~" he gave a little chuckle as my hands clenched on the wheel. I heard several 'oooh's' and giggles and a 'here we go again..' from the back seat. I turned, looked at him sourly and said,

"We'll settle this when we get to the café." He raised a brow and shrugged. I heard a honk from behind us. Luka. I'd completely forgotten about her in Gumi, who were in the moving truck. I stuck a hand out the window and waved to her, telling her we were going to go and stepped on the gas pedal and drove off in the direction of the café.

* * *

><p>"Yeah just 9 plates of French toast and 9 glasses of orange juice~" Luka said looking up at the waiter. He stared at us, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. Then he shook his head and wrote our order down.<p>

"R-right! I'll have it out in uh… 10 minuets!" He said giving us a reassuring look, then shuffled off to the kitchen. I heard a yell of surprise and anger coming from inside it. Whatever, we're _their_ problem.

I jabbed Kaito in the ribs, remembering that we still needed to even out the score. He yelped out in pain and gave a "what the heck?" look. I pointed my thumb at the door and he sighed. I got up as he followed.

"Where're you guys going?" Teto asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"Bathroom~" I said casually, not thinking about how that excuse made no sense at all, cause the bathroom's were _inside. _

"Oh, ok~" She said turning back to the table. Airhead… I can't believe she bought that… Oh wait- yes I can.

Kaito and I walked outside and sat down on a bench while inside Teto began to realize what a lame excuse I made. I heard her say, "Wait a minuet… outside?" I hurried and closed the door. Giving a sigh of relief, I turned to Kaito.

"Bravado ruiner." I said, crossing my arms.

"Wah?" he said looking at me angrily. "What'd you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You ruined my bravado back there~"

"What? You ruined mine first!"

"That little comment about how tiered I was? Yeah right~ That's not bravado~"

"It is too! And not only did you ruin mine, but you ruined Rin's as well!"

"Well maybe they deserved to be ruined~ You should know by now, Kaito, that I would make a comment like that and destroy the moment."

Kaito sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I guess you're right… I really am an idiot… aren't I?" I gave him an annoyed look and leaned back next to him.

"You're not an idiot. You're just… really dumb." I said. Like that was any different from being an idiot. He looked at me bitterly. "But that doesn't matter~ If you weren't the sweet, klutzy, dumb, clingy, loving, guy you are now, I wouldn't love you-." I choked at those last four words. I suddenly felt extremely stupid for saying that. 'Who's the idiot now Meiko?' I thought. My cheeks flushed and I mumbled, "N-not that I actually _love _you or anything…" I looked over at him, only to be _not_ taken aback by his expression. He had the biggest, victorious grin on his face. I dropped my head in defeat.

"YES! I knew if I said that I was an idiot you would admit that! In! Your! Face!" He said, getting up and dancing a little victory dance. I watched him, annoyed.

"Whatever… sucks to be me. I get it." I said, getting up with arms crossed and eyes closed. He hopped over to me, shoving his face right up in front of mine, only centimeters away. "What…?" I said trying to ignore the huge grin that was plastered on his face.

"Oh nothing~ Just soaking up the glory!~" He said before pressing his lips against mine and grabbing my waist. My eyes got wide for a moment but then closed, as I tried to pry myself away from him before the others saw through the window. I was too late. I heard a whistle and a couple aws and ohs and a 'Luka get the camera!' I opened my eyes a little and saw that the comments from the "audience" didn't really have any effect on Kaito at all; He was just losing himself in the seductiveness of the moment. Man… this was so…wonderful/terrible. To be completely honest… I was enjoying it… a lot… but no! Not while everyone else was watching! I rolled my eyes and tried to think of game plan. I decided to try backing up. But he only pinned me up against the wall; more cheers from the crowd. I'm _soooo _going to murder him later. Then I tried punching him, but it had very little effect, because my arms were all up tight and it was hard to get a good aim at him. Then suddenly, it hit me. _The scarf._ His most treasured piece of apparel could also be his most easy to get to weakness.

I put one arm around his back and the other on his chest, and pretended to give in to his victory kiss. He fell for it big time. He tilted his head as I slowly, ever so slowly; I grabbed each end of his scarf softly, so he wouldn't notice. Then, with no warning at all, I pulled each of them as hard as I could! He broke away from me instantly, choking a little, and flung his arms up to his neck trying to loosen the thing. He tumbled backwards, falling on his bottom whilst I stood there laughing. I dragged the back of my hand across my lips and looked down at him, smirking evilly.

I leaned down close to him and poked my finger against his collarbone and said, "Who's laughing now?" He looked at me narrowly. I bent back up and offered him a hand. He grabbed it reluctantly, and I pulled him to his feet.

"Awwww! Meiko-nee! Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Rin had her face pressed up against the screen of the open window. I'd heard that comment so much today…

I walked up to the window and flicked her forehead through the screen. "Like I told Kaito; you should now by now, Rinny, that I'm the kind of person who ruins moments _all the time_~" I said walking back into the café, followed by a depressed Kaito.

"I'd like to see you actually _enjoy _a kiss from Kaito once in a while~" Luka said as I sat down next to her. Kaito slid into the booth after me. I smirked at him as he glared at me.

"I guess everything's back to normal?" Kaito said resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Yup~ " I said, right when the waiter brought us our breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Alright we're ten minuets from the house!" I said excitedly, causing an uproar from the back seat, and a honk from Luka and Gumi. I glanced over at Kaito; he looked just as psyched as I was. According to Master, this house was supposed to be huge! It was going to be more than worthy of our giant family. I could actually have my own room now! This was the best change of my life! At the beginning I'd been completely alone, then, after Kaito, I was swamped with people, and had to share a bedroom with Luka and Teto. In fact, this new house was so spacious, that it had two rooms for each person. So 18 bedrooms in all! If you ask me, that's kind of ridiculous, but whatever! This is our new life!<p>

As I pulled up to the huge gate I could just feel the anticipation swelling my hands on the wheel. I just sat there smiling at the gate; expecting it to open or something. We sat there for about 30 seconds until I finally realized I had to do something to make it open. I got out and walked over to a little dial pad on the side-wall of the gate. I stared at it and it seemed to stare back. Kaito got out and jogged over to me.

"Didn't master give you, like a code or something?" He asked staring at the device as well.

"FFFFFF- that idiot wouldn't even _think_ about something as "unimportant" as a code for the gate to our brand new house!" I almost yelled, walking away from the wall, thinking hard. Suddenly a number popped up in my mind… "Or would he…" I mumbled to myself. I dashed back over to the dial pad, pushing Kaito aside, and punched in the mysterious number. The word "Welcome!" scrolled across the screen and the gate began to open. I gaped at it.

"What'd you do to it?.." Kaito asked, gaping at _me_.

"Not sure~ I'm almost a hundred percent positive, the idiot didn't give me _any _code at all!" I replied.

"Then how'd you open the gate?" He pointed to it, still gaping at me.

"How would I know? Maybe I've got some kind of mechanical thing in my brain that can read tech-stuff's minds? Anyway, come on." I said getting back in the car.

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY AT OUR NEW HOOOOOMMMEEE!" Len yelled, spastically, getting many yells of agreement. I couldn't help myself; I celebrated along with them.

* * *

><p>"Hm. I like this room…" I said, smiling at the red-walled bedroom. "I think I'll make this my private study… thinga-majig~" With that I waltzed out, and began to wonder the halls. I heard lots of debating and loud discussing coming from a certain double-doored room. I titled my head, staring at them. Rin glanced away for a moment and saw me.<p>

"Meiko-nee! Thank goodness! Weeeee… have a problem." She said, making everyone else face me. I shuffled over, staring at them all awkwardly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…. See- there's actually only _17_ bedrooms." Luka said, giving me a worried look. I frowned.

"And?" I didn't like where this was going…

"Weeellllll…. Everyone's already picked _their _rooms. The only one left is this master deluxe suite. And…. You won't believe this but…. Look at the walls!" Miku said gesturing to the walls around her. I peeked my head inside. My breath caught in my chest. I felt like I had inhaled something. The walls….

Half was red…

The other half….

Was…

Blue...

* * *

><p>"NO! I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH KAITO!" I shouted, walking feverishly down the giant staircase. Everyone was running after me, trying to convince me that it wouldn't be a big deal. But ohhhhh nooo! This wasn't just my stubbornness towards Kaito talking here; this was my attitude as a girl! I'm a grown woman! I sure as heck am NOT gonna share a <em>bedroom<em> with a _dude_! For so many reasons, that it would take me an entire day to tell you them. And who in the flipping heck painted the room _those_ colors! I bet it was Mr. Idiot….

"Meiko- it'll be fine! We'll just put a wall in between the two sides! And then you both can-" Gumi called after me.

"NO! IT WON'T BE FINE GUMI!" I shouted before ripping the door open and slamming it shut. I stomped over to where I saw a little pond and a bench, and plopped down on it.

I suddenly felt… really sad… tears began to fill my eyes and before I knew it… I was crying…

* * *

><p>"I'll go talk to her…" Luka said, preparing to open the door. But Kaito stopped her.<p>

"No. _I_ should talk to her." He said sternly.

"Dude… You'll only make it worse…" Len mumbled, sitting on the stairs.

"I'll make _everything_ better- you'll see!" He said opening the door and walking out.

"Heh… yeah… we'll see." Teto whispered, staring at the closed door suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Mei-chan?" That voice… my sadness was suddenly broken by anger. My fists clenched at my eyes. I stood up abruptly and turned to Kaito.<p>

"What'd you want?" I snarled. He looked frightened for a moment but then, he put his hand on my shoulder and said sheepishly,

"To talk?" My anger melted.

"…Fine." I said sitting back down on the bench. He sat down next to me and stared peacefully at the little pond. My sadness could only have one source; confusion. Part of me jumped, happy at the idea of sharing a bedroom with my beloved_ kaito~3 _The other half of me would _die _if I had to do that. Plus; men can never be trusted in cases like this. I'm always at war with myself…

"Mei-chan… I understand what your thinking…But you can trust me! I promise, I won't be a perv! We'll just change in the bathroom I guess? Then it'll be fine!~" He said smiling lightly. My brow rose, as I considered what he was saying. I suddenly had the urge to give in. I've had that a lot lately…

"Alright! Fine…. But this isn't like… ya know- a _couple_ sharing a room!" I said looking at him, and lecturing. "We're like room-mates, ok!" He gave me a you-always-act-like-this-smile and hugged me.

"Of course, Mei-chan! If you wouldn't want it that way- I wouldn't love you~" He cooed, nuzzling my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pondered what he said for a few moments. I then had an idea to use that saying against him. I elbowed him in the gut and he gave a silent cry of pain and looked at me accusingly.

"What? Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?" I chuckled at my ability to turn compliments around and use them against people. He looked at me narrowly but then smirked.

"I love you Mei-chan…" He kissed my forehead lightly and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, and said,

"Bakaito… love you too.."

|Hey look everyone! It's a terrible chapter! :DD /shot

haha xD; sorry I took so long~ I've been uh… busy? • D •;;

Well I'm getting started on the next chapter now ^ . ^

I promise the next one will be WAY better . D .

Toodles~ ^^ -waves-|


	6. Sorry Guys Dx

**~A/N~ Announcement!**

**I am abandoning this story… .D.;**

**I'm sorry everyone! T^T**

**I just… can't continue it… I've lost my mojo for this pairing it seems…**

**/I've become obsessed with Hetalia D|||**

**I dunno the rules around here… but if you'd like.. You can continue the story yourself if you really want to! C:**

**Just message me or something lol**

**Once again I'm sorry everyone who was hoping to read more! Dx**

**-ChessirePawn-**


End file.
